Never let Darren in a toy store
by klainebowdrops
Summary: CrissColfer One-Shot. Darren and Chris have happily been together since early 2011. It's the end of November and Chris wants to start his christmas shopping. Darren sees a toy store and chaos ensues. A couple of swears but thats it.


CRISSCOLFER ONE-SHOT CHRISTMAS SHOPPING.

"Just a few more stores honey, I promise." Chris said, dragging his boyfriend into yet another store.

"Ughh, Chris we've been shopping for _hours_, come on we need to go home before it starts snowing." Darren whined, pouting slightly.

"Darren Everett Criss, are _you_ of all people turning down the chance for a _snowball fight_?" Chris said loudly in disbelief.

"This one time, yes. We've been shopping for hours, can't we just - OH MY GOD!" Darren exclaimed dramatically.

"What?" Chris said, startled by how loud Darren was being.

"CHRIS LOOK AT THAT TOY-STORE HOLY SHIT ITS HUGE!" Darren was getting way too excited for a 27 year old man.

Chris laughed heartily at how adorable his boyfriend was being. "I'm guessing you don't wanna go home _just_ yet then?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"CAN WE GO IN THERE? PLEAAAAASE?" Darren was practically on his knees, staring directly into Chris's eyes and heart.

Chris rolled his eyes, heaving Darren up by his arm. "Yes, we can go in the toy store, Darren."

"YAY! Love you!" Darren planted a quick kiss on his cheek and sped towards the entrance.

"I Love You Too." Chris mumbled under his breath, following Darren.

As he entered the toy store, he was taken aback by how vibrant it was. The whole place looked like something out of 'Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory'. The walls were a bright red, with dark blue furniture and shelves. Thousands of little kids were surrounding him, intrigued by the majesty of this wonderful store. He finished examining the store and noticed he had completely lost Darren. He picked up a YoYo and started absent-mindedly playing with it, wandering around the store.

The crackling of the in-store speakers came to life, before Baby, It's Cold Outside started playing. It took him a moment to recognise that it was _his and Darren's_ version playing. He laughed lightly to himself, still searching for Darren.

He walked around the corner of the store and finally found his boyfriend, sat on the floor with 3 little boys, playing with a train track.

"WOOT WOOT" Darren shouted, as he moved the little wooden train around the track way too enthusiastically. He was too engrossed in his little railway to notice Chris stood there, arms folded but still smiling.

"Trains? Really, babe?" Chris smirked sarcastically.

Darren's head shot up, finally noticing Chris's presence. "YUP! Trains are _fun_, Chris! And look, I found a christmas present for little Alice!"

"I'm sure Lea and Cory will appreciate it, honey. We need to get going though, it's getting late." Chris said, offering his hand to pull Darren up off the floor.

"Fine. Let me just go and pay for these and we can go." Darren said, gesturing to his items and heading towards the counter.

He joined Chris in the doorway of the store and held out his arm for him to take. They walked back to their apartment, just as the snow was beginning to fall.

They arrived back at the apartment and slumped down on the sofa. "That was fun, wasn't it, Chris?" Darren sighed happily into his boyfriend's arm.

Chris smiled down at him. "It was. What _did_ you buy at that toy store though? Your bag was huge!"

Darren shot up off the sofa, grinning mischievously. "Darren...what are you up to?" Chris asked warily.

Just then, Darren came back in holding both hands behind his back. He whipped his arm around and revealed a huge automatic foam dart gun. Chris' eyes bulged, concerned by the evil glint in Darren's eyes.

"I swear to god, Darren if you shoot me with that-" Chris was cut off by foam bullets being fired directly into his hair. Darren was giggling hysterically, shooting Chris anywhere he could.

"HEEHEE I GOT YOU CHRIS! NAHNAHNAHNAHNAH!" Darren teased.

Chris stood up, brushed off the bullets and ran towards Darren, crouching down so he could pick him up by the legs. Darren realised what was happening too little too late.

"NO CHRIS STOP HAHA PLEASE STOP IM HAHAHA BEGGING YOU HAHAHA STOP ITTTT" Darren was practically screaming as Chris threw him onto the sofa and starting tickling him.

"That's what you get for shooting me with a dart gun." Chris shouted over his boyfriend. "Now do you surrender?"

"YES. YES I SURRENDER." Darren squealed as Chris stopped tickling him.

"I'm sorry, baby. You know what I'm like." Darren crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders. "Love me still?" Darren asked quietly, pecking softly at Chris' cheek.

Chris chuckled and turned himself to meet Darren's lips. He broke the kiss and whispered against Darren's lips. "Always."


End file.
